Double Rainboom/Transcript
Rainbow Dash: 'Sup? I got it! Whew! Close one. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash?! What are you doing here?! :Rainbow Dash: I snuck in. I was wondering what kind of egghead stuff you were doing. :thud :Twilight Sparkle: It's not "egghead stuff"; it's science. :Rainbow Dash: "Science", "egghead" — same thing. What are you doing anyways? :Twilight Sparkle: sighs I'm trying to add the final ingredient to a potion I've been working on ever since I was in magic kindergarten. But somepony keeps ruining my concentration! :Rainbow Dash: Oh! chuckles Sorry. :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you. Now just hold still... :explosion :laughter :clattering :Twilight Sparkle: Well... that was unexpected. coughs Uh, are you okay? :Rainbow Dash: That... was... awesome! :Twilight Sparkle: Well, good to know you're not hurt. :Rainbow Dash: What's in this stuff? :Twilight Sparkle: Careful! It might be dangerous. :Rainbow Dash: Dangerous? How? Will it turn you into a monster? :Twilight Sparkle: No. :Rainbow Dash: Does it make you invisible? :Twilight Sparkle: No. :Rainbow Dash: Does it transform you into a zombie?! :Twilight Sparkle: Technically, that's a monster, so no. :beat :Rainbow Dash: Is it a love potion? :Twilight Sparkle: No! It's none of those things! :Rainbow Dash: Then why is it so dangerous? :Twilight Sparkle: Because... I don't really know what it is. :Rainbow Dash: But you made it. :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, I did. :Rainbow Dash: But if you don't know what it is, then how do we know if it's dangerous? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't. :Rainbow Dash: But you... made... it... Egghead. My brain hurts. :Twilight Sparkle: Listen, Rainbow Dash. Just because I made it doesn't mean I'm completely certain that it's safe to drink. In theory, this potion is supposed to be a talent enhancer. :Rainbow Dash: A talent what? :Twilight Sparkle: A talent enhancer. It should increase a pony's natural abilities by a significant amount. For example... :Twilight Sparkle: voiceover If I drank it, it would make my magic extremely powerful. If Applejack drank it, her physical abilities as well as her applebucking would become heightened. If Rarity drank, she would become... more inspired and creative with her fabric-making? Fluttershy, her ability to interact with animals? Now Pinkie Pie is– :Rainbow Dash: What about me? What would happen if I'' drank it? :'Twilight Sparkle': Well, in theory, your dexterity would increase as well as your physical strength and visual aptitude. Oh, and you'd probably be able to fly really fast. :Legend of Zelda" get item jingle :'Twilight Sparkle': Now Pinkie Pie — it should turn her into a crazy party pony. But then again, she already ''is a crazy party pony. Would it even work on her then? Maybe it would turn her into an even crazier pony?! But how do you get crazier than Pinkie Pie?! I need to write all of this down. Rainbow Dash?!? :crash :Twilight Sparkle: What in Celestia's name did you do?! I can't believe you just drank all of it! What were you thinking?! I should've known you would drink it! I'll have to make it all over again... Oh, my gosh! I need to record the effects! :Rainbow Dash: I don't feel any different– Mmmh! :powering up :Rainbow Dash: Hey! What's the big idea? :clank, clank, clank, clank, clank :Rainbow Dash: grunts Let me go! :Twilight Sparkle: I need to monitor every stage of the potion. There could be terrible side effects. This is what you get for not thinking ahead. :Rainbow Dash: But I gotta know if that stuff actually works. I need to fly! :beeping and clicking :thud :Rainbow Dash: Now can I fly? :Twilight Sparkle: Well, all of your readings are normal, so I suppose so. Yes. But gently. I'm still not sure if the potion– :crash :Twilight Sparkle: coughs –works. :Rainbow Dash: What the?! How'd I get all the way up here? :whooshing :Rainbow Dash: laughing Awesome! :pot shatters :pot shatters :pot shatters :sounds :clucks :Bulk Biceps: YEEEAAAHHH! snorts :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no! This is bad! :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! With this power, I can do anything! I could easily do a sonic rainboom! Even a... double rainboom! :Rainbow Dash: Here we go. :explosion :Scootaloo: Alright, Rainbow Dash! Go, Rainbow Dash, go! Whoo! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, you have to slow down! Nopony has ever gone this fast before! The side effects could be disastrous! Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Daaaaaaash! :Lyra Heartstrings: Huh? :explosion :Daisy, Lily Valley, and Rose: Ahh... screams :whipping :Lyra Heartstrings: groans :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow...! :Twilight Sparkle: Where did she go...? :music :crackling :Rainbow Dash: W-Where am I? :Monster: roars :Narrator: The city of Townsville... is under attack! :Monster: roars :Talking Dog: Ever wonder how I'm able to talk? It's because I– :stomp :Blossom: Hey, you! I think we need to teach you a lesson! Right, girls? :Buttercup: Right! :Bubbles: sounds :Blossom and Buttercup: Bubbles. :Bubbles: Aah! Oh! Uh... right. :Blossom: Then let's go! :sounds :crash :footsteps :Rainbow Dash: Hold it right there! That... wasn't... very... cool! :crash :Buttercup: Huh? :Blossom: Huh? :Bubbles: Huh? :Monster: Wait! I surrender! :Rainbow Dash: You can talk? And you give up? Then apologize! :Monster: I'm sorry! I'll never do it again! :Rainbow Dash: That's better. I see you've learned your lesson. Now shoo! :footsteps :Buttercup: Hey! It's getting away! :Monster: Wait! No! Stop! :and laser sounds :Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup: giggling :Blossom: A pony! :Buttercup: Check out this tattoo! :Bubbles: Whee! :Blossom: She has wings! :Buttercup: Did you see the way she fought?! :Bubbles: Whee! :Rainbow Dash: Hey! Cut it out! :Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup: She can talk?! :Bubbles: Let's keep her! :Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup: coughing :Blossom: No rush, girls. Let's give her a head start. :Rainbow Dash: Whew! Think you're faster than me, huh? :Buttercup: So... is this a race? :Rainbow Dash: screams panting :Bubbles: giggles Is it okay if I call you "Antoinette"? :Rainbow Dash: screams :Bubbles: giggles :crick :crash :thud :Rainbow Dash: W-What's going on? Why can't I fly? :Twilight Sparkle: I need to monitor every stage of the potion. There could be terrible side effects. This is what you get for not thinking ahead! :Rainbow Dash: Oh, no... The potion! It must've worn off! Help me! :Pinkie Pie: Raaaaainbow Daaaaash... :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie?! :Pinkie Pie: Raaaaainbow Daaaaash... :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie! Where are you?! :Pinkie Pie: Ooooover heeeeere... :Rainbow Dash: Where?! :Pinkie Pie: Right here, silly billy! :Rainbow Dash: Aah! :Pinkie Pie: Yoink! :Blossom: Where'd she go? :Buttercup: I don't see her anywhere. :Bubbles: Antoinette's gone? :Blossom: She was right here. :Buttercup: Rats! She must've gotten away. :Bubbles: crying :Blossom: Don't worry, Bubbles. We'll find another pony. :Buttercup: Not one that can fly. :Bubbles: Or talk. cries :Talking Dog: I can talk. :Buttercup: YOU'RE NOT A PONY! :music :Pinkie Pie: giggling :thud :Rainbow Dash: sighs :honk :Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: laughing :Rainbow Dash: sighs :Lily Valley: crying :Rarity: bawling :Rainbow Dash: Yeah... Get Spike. :Rainbow Dash: Dear Princess Celestia, :Today I learned not to take things that don't belong to you. Because I didn't think ahead, I ended up hurting a lot of my friends. And that's the last thing I ever wanted to do. Because of my greed, I wound up in a pretty bad spot. And if it weren't for my friend Pinkie Pie who– ...Who... What did you do? :Pinkie Pie: Well... :Pinkie Pie: voiceover After you disappeared, Twilight made another potion and made me drink it. It tasted like snozzberries! I'm not sure what it was, but after drinking it, I was suddenly able to see through the fabric of time and space! :Pinkie Pie: ...Which, by the way, also tastes like snozzberries! :beat :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie... helped, and if it weren't for her, I would've never made it back to Ponyville. From now on, I'll make sure to ask before taking something that isn't mine. :Pinkie Pie: Wait. We're not supposed to take things that aren't ours? What do I do with this then? :Home for Imaginary Friends" theme playing :credits Category:Transcripts